foreverminefandomcom-20200214-history
Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker is the main protagonist (and sometimes antagonist) of the book series, as well as the protagonist of tv series. Kai was a Warlock (with no powers; a Siphoner) and therefore shunned by the rest of his family, the Gemini Coven. He had a twin sister named Josette, whom he murdered during her wedding. After killing all the guests and members of his family, he and his daughter, Kandice were sent to a Prison World as punishment. Early History Malachai was born in Portland, Oregon in 1972 as the eldest son of Joshua Parker and twin brother of Jo. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughter that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the Gemini Coven, Kai and Jo were expected to merge. However, Joshua knew that Kai would win the merge given his powers, and knew that Kai could not lead the coven. Due to this, Joshua and his wife kept having children until another pair of twins was born. Personality Being shunned by his family and being called an "abomination", Kai grew up to become a sociopath with a penchant for murder and mayhem. However, when he realizes he has a daughter, he tries to change for her, as he promised her that she wouldn't grow up like he did: unloved. He promised her that he would always keep her safe. Powers and Abilities Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. In addition to having the ability to siphon magic, Kai can sense magic in others, but this power was limited to being close enough to touch the person he intends on sensing the power on. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capably of easily using them. Weaknesses Kai possess the typical weaknesses of a siphoner, a subsection of warlocks. Physical Appearance Kai is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He is handsome, and often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. However, during his sisters wedding, he wore a classic suit. Relationships Kandice Parker :Main article: Kai and Kandice Kandice is Kai's only child and daughter. Kai loves his daughter dearly, and the night he murdered his family, was the night he realized that he couldn't bring himself to harm her as well. Kai's love for his only child has no limits, as he would kill those who'd ever harm her. He's extremely overprotective of his nine year old, but it's all for a good cause. He's highly supportive of her and there for her whenever she needs him. With Kandice being around, Kai is a better person, who has calmed down when it comes to killing people. It's clear that without Kandice around, Kai is lost in life. When he promised that he'd always protect her Kandice hugged him. Kai is also the only person who seems to be able to calm Kandice down when she has one of her episodes. Appearances Book Series TV Series Season One Name * The name Malachai is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Malachai is: My messenger, my angel'.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/malachi/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Tropes * Dark is Evil: Kai is only seen wearing darker clothing, in particular, black clothing. It is also obvious that Kai is evil and does not have good intentions whatsoever. He has also proven that he is extremely threatening and dangerous and he is a formidable force to be reckoned with. * Evil Sorcerer: Kai is an extremely powerful witch who possesses powerful abilities. Kai also possesses a special ability which allows him to consume or absorb the magic of other witches. Meaning that he is able to take away another witch or warlock's powers temporarily or permanently. * I Did What I Had To Do: He justifies most of his actions as this even the actions he takes to protect his daughter. * Papa Wolf: Kai is fiercely protective of Kandice, and will dish out a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown to anyone who harms her. References See also Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Forever Mine (books) Category:Parker Family Category:Protagonists Category:Warlocks Category:Antagonists Category:Forever Mine (TV Series) Category:Supernatural Category:Characters